Unfaithful Love
by Kagegausui-Chan
Summary: NejiTen Tenten cheats on Neji and Neji finds out. How does he react? Not very well to say the least. Rated for safety and suggested content. Oneshot.


**Unfaithful Love**

This is a Neji/Ten fic. No matter how much it may seem to not be.

**Declaimer**: No.

There will be time skips…just saying

* * *

Tenten stepped out of her house glancing back to see Neji looking back at her. She smiled and waved quickly wheeling back around and continues walking. It was snowing but she didn't notice, she was standing in their training ground. The tree she was under, she looked up at it. Neji and her used to rest under it after sparring and it was where he proposed to her. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes and turned around, sliding her arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him. 

"I didn't think you would be able to get away from your girlfriend" she said when they parted.

"Shh" he hushed her "don't mention her, not right now" he pulled her back to him.

Something flashed in her mind… a leaf fell…snow fluttered on it…whatever was in her mind was pushed back as his tongue entered her mouth….she moaned as something tugged at her heart. She shoved it back and buried it; all that mattered was here and now…no thoughts, only actions.

* * *

She lay in bed, trying to regain her breath, leaning against Neji. She dug her head into his chest as she hugged him. He looked down at her hugging her back, breathing in the scent of her hair. He lifted her chin looked in her eyes and smiled. 

"I love you." He said as he brought his mouth down to meet hers.

She sighed into the kiss. It was perfect, everything was perfect…except for that feeling…she had gotten rid of it that day, but it had resurfaced… The kiss ended and Neji looked at her

"I love you…" he whispered

She smiled softly, running her hands through his hair, "I know"

* * *

"T-tenten-san? I heard that Sasuke-san g-got e-engaged to Sakura-s-san. Did you kn-know?" Hinata murmured. 

Tenten looked at her blankly but didn't seem to see her. She darted away running down the street.

"Sasuke!" Tenten gasped. He looked up and caught her as she hurtled toward him "Sasuke is it true? You got with her!" Sasuke glanced to the side

"Tenten, it was only for a little bit, you know that, I told you I was going to do it."

"I-I thought I wou-would have a little more time" she whimpered tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said wiping away her tears "but I must be loyal you- you're going to have to leave"

She stumbled out whimpering and crying.

She bumped into Sakura. "Oh my god! Tenten are you okay? What's wrong, what happened? You wanna come inside and talk about it? Come on-"

Tenten looked up and forced a smile "Oh, I'm fine really Sakura, thank you though… and congrats" she finished before bolting down the street trying not to look back.

* * *

Tenten approached the door sighing. She quickly opened the door, slipping in and closing it behind her. Immediately she walked over to a chair and looked out the window, her eyes dead. There was loud knocking on the door, she got up and fixed a- the smile on her face, opening the door. There stood a bed ragged Hinata gasping for breath, tears threatening to fall in her eyes. "Tenten! Come! Neji…" 

She looked around. She was here again. The training grounds and there under the tree… was Neji. Her stomach lurched and tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to his side. There were three kunai, one lodged deep, imbedded in his stomach while the other two were stuck together. She knew that that meant. That had been their code to signal that the battle was over- they had also used it when one of them wanted to take a break during training, she remembered fondly-she had managed to make Neji to use the code before. There was blood dripping from his mouth…he had attacked himself-countless, numerous times, mercilessly…ruthlessly…_happily_.

She leaned over him sobbing, hugging him, willing him to come back. To come back to her.

* * *

It was snowing but she didn't notice, she just kept walking. The streets were empty and everybody was inside with their loved ones. She looked up at one of the lit windows: she could see Sasuke and Sakura smiling and laughing, having a great time and enjoying each others company. She tore her eyes away and continued. 

Here she was again. She looked up at the tree. It held all their memories: this was where Neji and her rested after their sparring matches and…where he proposed to her.

She lay down and closed her eyes

**Dear Tenten, **

**I remember the first day I told you that I loved you. We were training- at first you were in shock, but then, your eyes seemed to light up and your mouth turned up in a little smile. You blushed, and told me that you loved me too. And for the first time in your life, you missed the target… but you didn't seem to care, you just giggled and hugged me…**

She laughed; it was muffled by her tears. She remembered that day…she had felt so proud that she had been the one to be in his heart and so lucky and loved that a Hyuuga prodigy loved her.

**…We pinky-promised to love each other forever, I remember, you thought of it…you looked so shy and cute and after we promised, you kissed me. You looked straight at me and said "I love you Neji Hyuuga" and I…I was so happy…**

She looked around her…it would be over soon. It was snowing quite heavily and she felt numb.

**…I do not deserve you, I accept my fate now and it's my own fault for not seeing it sooner. I will love you forever though, Tenten, my beloved. Don't worry, the battle is over.**

It wasn't true, she had to tell him…and that's what she going to do. She felt so lucky that a Hyuuga prodigy loved her…and she loved him, she understood that now. "I love you, my Neji" her eyes fluttered closed as tears coursed down her cheeks. She smiled. The battle…is over.

_End_

Please review, even to say that it's a sucky piece of BS. Criticism is appreciated especially if it's constructive or helpful…and sorry about the character deaths...I really am sorry...


End file.
